


Westie's different DCMK drabbles

by Westie



Series: westie's collections [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Animal DNA Verse, Fishing, Gin's name is Konstantin Smirnov, Karaoke, Multi, Pranks, different drabbles, major character death in chapter 12, non canon siblings, other tags may come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westie/pseuds/Westie
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Gin/ Original Male Character, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kisaki Eri/Mouri Kogorou, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Morofushi Takaaki/Yamato Kansuke
Series: westie's collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107002
Kudos: 9





	1. Gin and merlot: Relaxing by Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubberLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberLotus/gifts).



Gin couldn't remember the last time he well and truly relaxed, with no thoughts going through his mind about upcoming missions, or no nightmares plaguing his already troubled sleep.

His last mission had been particularly gruesome, resulting in the loss of Port, one of their best getaway drivers. Gin liked her, as much as someone like him could like someone. She wasn't a pain in the ass, and she followed his orders. She was nothing like Rye. Both of them, in fact. Akai Shuichi was his mortal enemy, and the new Port was a sadistic scientist, who seemed to enjoy testing her newest creations on unsuspecting people. He would never forgive her for turning merlot into a fucking dog.

Rum had given him some time off after what happened to port, less so out of concern for his well being, and more not wanting him to fuck up the next mission due to something as stupid as feelings. Merlot had noticed that he was getting restless in their apartment, because of course he was, he couldn't just stay inside all day.

"Hey, Kostya..." merlot said, breaking the silence that had formed while they were eating their dinner. "Want to go fish with me?"

Gin' ears twitched a bit at the suggestion, and he looked at Merlot with a raised eyebrow. "Well... you have to admit, you've been pretty restless these last few days. I figured something like fishing could help you relax a bit."  
"... huh," Gin said, mulling the idea over in his head. In truth, it wasn't actually that bad of an idea. He hadn't been fishing in several years, not since he was stranded after a mission. Back then though, he had done it for survival, not for simple leisure. "I'm assuming you know a place?" 

Merlot had indeed known a place, and they were currently out on the open water, the sun ever so slowly setting behind them. They hadn't caught much even though they had been at it for a few hours, but Gin had found that he didn't really mind at all. He also found that being out here, with nothing except Merlot as company, and no sounds other than their breathing, as well as the sounds of nature, really did do an amazing job at relaxing hom, making him forget everything even for just a short while. 

An hour later they were heading home, having eaten the fish they had caught at the site before making their way back to HQ. "... Hey," gonna slowly broke the silence, not looking at Merlot as he was focusing on driving, "thank you. For all of this."


	2. Gin and Merlot: New Year's

Gin couldn't remember the last time he had any kind of New Year celebration that didn't involve him getting shitfaced drunk in his apartment, trying to block out the thundering sounds of the firework. Even ruthless killers could have experienced things, some so horrifying that they could leave what was left of their soul tattered and frail. For Gin, that manifested in a trigger that was somewhat childish in his own head; fireworks. He couldn't explain fully what it was about them, but he hated those fucking things, and so he always drank the New Year away. So needless to say, it wasn't a day he usually relaxed. Now though? That he wasn't alone? That he had his Merlot? Well, he was still drunk- they both were, and he was curled up on the bed, doing something so unlike him like crying and shaking, with Merlot's arm around him, trying to get the sounds to stop. That said though... he felt safe, here with his Merlot, his Merlot. They were both wearing their matching rings around their necks, something that had made their bond all the more real, and as the tremors in his body slowly subsided, he slowly opened his eyes, taking in a slow breath to steel himself. "Don't ever leave me." I love you, Asato was left unsaid as always, but he knew that Asato, his Merlot, would know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very old drabble, so... yeah.

Yukiko was driving on the road, about to stop at Shinichi and Ran’s school, since Ran was sleeping over that day. As soon as she entered the school to pick them up, she noticed something was wrong. She could hear someone crying. When she got closer, she could suddenly see who was the one crying. She hurried over there, and crouched down besides the crying person.   
“Ran-chan?”, She said, her gentle eyes fixed at Ran. “What’s wrong?” One of the teachers hurried over, to offer an explanation. “Ah,” she started. “Ran-chan was staring in the school-play, in the leading role, when she got stage-fright and couldn’t continue.. “ “oh dear..” yukiko said, then sat down besides ran. “ you know, ran-chan.. my first performance in a school play went wrong too.” Ran perked up her head, trying to stifle her crying. She sniffled a bit before she spoke. “R-really, Miss Kudo? B-b-but.. you’re an amazing actress...” yukiko let out a small chuckle, before she smiled and continued. “Yes, I am now.. it was one of my first times performing in a main role.. not only did I get massive stage-fright, I manage to break the back-drop. I was devastated, thinking I would never be able to act.” “And you know who helped me at that time, by comforting me?”, she added. Ran shook her head, while yukiko gently wiped away Ran’s tears with a handkerchief. “Your mother, Ran-chan. She was the first to come over to me and comfort me. She told me that I would be foolish to give up on my dream just because I had one failure. And she is right. You shouldn’t give up just because of this. Okay?” Ran hesitated a bit, as she was thinking about the words. She then nodded, finally smiling. “Okay!” Seeing Ran’s smile automatically made yukiko smile too, as she got up from the chair, while looking at Ran and Shinichi, who was a bit behind them, not wanting to interrupt. “Right,” she said. “ we should get home now.” Thank you, miss Kudo.” Ran said, now standing up and hurrying over to yukiko and Shinichi. “No problem, sweetie.” She said, smiling, as they walked out the door.


	4. Heiji and Haruka: shrunken sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was never finished, so I decided to post it as is.

It had been an easy case to solve.. at least, it was easy for Hattori Heiji, High School Detective of the West, and his sister, Haruka. While they weren't twins, as Haruka was a year younger, they looked alike. Same dark skin color and same eye color. But while Heiji kept his hair short and spiky, Haruka had long hair with natural curls. The two detectives walked away from the diner, where the murder had taken place, and was beginning to walk home. It wasn't until that point that Heiji talked to her. "That was good work, sis." That made Haruka Smile, and she answered him quickly. "Thanks." She added the following afterwards, while walking home through the park. "Did you find out who the two men in the diner were? The two in black?" Heiji shook his head, still walking through the dark park. "No, I didn't." Haruka nodded, and was about to tell him something, when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the men she just mentioned. The two men in black. She looked at Heiji, smiling apoplectic. "Sorry, Heiji, I have something to do. You just walk on home!" And then she was running towards the place she saw the two men in black. "H-hey!" That was all Heiji managed to say before Haruka was gone. He decided not to listen to her, and instead decided to follow her quietly. 

Haruka had managed to catch up to the two men in black. She watched them make a deal with some other guy, and was about to take a few pictures when she felt a sharp, horrible pain in the back of her head. That's when she realized. There weren't two guys. There were three. She faintly heard the three men talk, something about a nosy detective. That must be her. She tried to say something, but one of the men was quick to grab her by the neck, forcing some kind of pill down her throat, along with water to get her to swallow it. In the end, she ended up swallowing it. The men left her quickly after that. 

It had been about twenty minutes since she had been forced to take the pill, and now, she heard Heiji’s voice. She lifted her body slightly, something Heiji spotted. He ran over to her, and was quick to help her up. That's when he noticed that the back of her head was all bloody. His voice was filled with concern. "Haruka, what on earth happened to you?!" She groaned slightly, her voice weak. "I don't.. I think someone knocked me out.." she was about to explain what happened when it started to feel like flames engulfed her entire body. A loud scream left her, and she started convulsing violently. She was suddenly feverishly hot, and Heiji was panicking, not sure what was going on. He got down on the ground, while He gently placed Harukas head in his lap. He wiped sweat off her forehead, while he tried to remain as calm as he could. His voice was gentle, as he tried to calm his sister, who was clearly in pain. "Shh, sis, it's alright, I'm here, it's okay, you're safe." Not long after he had said that, haruka screamed loud again, clearly in pain. She started having violent seizures, and Heiji was close to crying. It was hard seeing his beloved sister like this. Suddenly, it was like Harukas body was.. smoking. That's the best way to explain it. The next thing Heiji knew, he was no longer looking at his sister, but a.. small version of his sister. It was like her body had shrunk in size. Haruka then opened her eyes, looking up at Heiji. Her voice sounded weird in her ears.. almost like it was a young girl talking. "Heiji? What happened?" "I'm.. not too sure honestly. Haruka, is that you?" Haruka looked at Heiji, confused. "Of course it's me. Why would t it be me?" Heiji was unsure how to tell her." "Well, er.. you're.. small. As in, you look like when you were eight." That made Haruka sit up quickly, a bit startled by Heiji's words. Heiji was quick to gently get her laying down again, as he was fully aware that she shouldn't move too much right now. Not with such a nasty wound to her head. "You shouldn't move this much, Haruka. You might have a concussion." Haruka winced a bit, the pain in the back of her head getting greater. "It hurts, Heiji..." Heiji’s eyes started filling up with tears, as He hated seeing his beloved sister in this much pain. "I know, sis.. I'm getting you to a hospital." With those words, he grabbed haruka, and started carrying her in his arms. She was exhausted, and barely registered that she was being carried. She closed her eyes, and ended up falling asleep in Heiji’s arms, while he carried her. He was on his way to the hospital when he realized, that it would be risky to show up with a little girl almost swimming in those large clothes. In the end, he decided to go home to find some clothing.. maybe their parents could help them. While he walked towards their house, which was about ten minutes away, he began wondering what he should say to Shinichi about all of this. After all, shinichi was going to visit him two days later. They haven't been dating long, but Heiji's clearly head over heels in love with him. Thankfully, it seems like shinichi feels the same way. They finally reached their house, and Heiji noticed that the light in their living room was turned on. That usually meant their parents waited for them to get home. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door with his key, walked in, and quickly closed and locked the door. He still carried The sleeping Haruka. "Dad? Mom?" There was silence for a few moments, before he heard them both leave the living room and enter the entryway. They both looked at them confused. Their mother. was the first to look at the small Haruka. "Heiji, is that.. Haruka?" Heiji knew he couldn't lie, so he just nodded. "Yes, it is... I don't exactly know what happened, but I think someone gave her some kind of poison. She.. changed right in front of me. She needs medical attention, but I couldn't just walk into a hospital with her, not without someone asking what happened." He turned to face his dad." Do you know anyone that can help? Discreetly?” Heizo wouldn't normally believe a story like this, but since he knew his son wouldn't lie, he decided to trust him. He then answered his son, as calm as he could. “I know a doctor that owes me a favour. He'll look at her.”


	5. Shinichi and Heiji: This Must be a Record, v1

“Well... I have to congratulate you, Hattori. I mean, this must be some kind of record, even for you.” Shinichi’s words made Heiji furrow his brows slightly, and ask “Wha’ do ya mean, Kudou?” Heiji had just finished telling Kudou his idea for how they could infiltrate the part hosted by a man they were investigating for several murders, so he had an idea about why he said that, but he needed to make sure. “Hattori...” Shinichi startsd, briefly closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “This has got to be the worst idea in history. I am actually shocked anyone could ever come up with it.” Shinichi’s words made an offended expression cross Heiji’s face. What did that guy know about good ideas anyway? “Come on, Kudou, I spent several days thinkin’ up that plan!” Heiji exclaimed, which in turn made Shinichi sigh. “That’s... that’s just sad, Hattori."


	6. Kogoro and Eri: A Simple Friday Evening

It was 7 pm on a Friday, and Kisaki Eri had a date. Which meant she was home waiting for her date to pick her up, dressed in a black dress and her long hair up in a bun, with high heeled shoes that matched the dress. Some of her friends, and even her family, was questioning what made her fall in love with Mouri Kogorou, someone who was nothing like herself, and to tell the truth, she had no idea. But, here they are, been dating for around two years now. Tonight’s date in question was dinner and a movie, something Eri has been looking forward to after a rough week at law school. So when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, she hurried down to the door, opening it in a quick motion, placing a quick kiss against Kogorou’s lips as a greeting. “Only five minutes late? Did you finally get yours of a watch?” Eri asked, raising her eyebrow. She was only teasing however, since she was used to kogorou being much more late than simply five minutes. “Very funny,” kogorou said, a mock pout on his lips. “Shall we?” He then asked, takin in the sight of Eri in that beautiful dress. “Oh, yes. I’ve waited for this all week,” she said, taking kogorou’s hand as they walked out to his car, quickly driving to the restaurant. It was a simply Friday evening for some, but for Kisaki Eri, it was the day Mouri Kogorou asked her to marry him.


	7. Aoko and Kaito: It Was Just a Prank!

Kaito’s an infamous prankster. That much everyone around him knows, and even now, at age 9, he knows way more pranks than anyone at his age, or perhaps anyone in general should know. And much to the horror and chagrin of his family and friends, he just discovered a new one. The classical “film over a cup of water” prank, and he was dying to test it on Aoko when she came over to visit. So he prepared everything he needed, which was a glass filled with water which you then cover in a sheet of see-through film. And he waits, waits for the perfect moment to strike. And then, when that perfect moment finally arrived, he strikes, pretending to throw the water at Aoko. Only problem? Kaito hadn’t exactly noticed that you had to secure the film all around the glass, and not just lightly over the top of he glass, so when he pretends to throw the water at Aoko... he does indeed throw the water at Aoko. Oh no. This was bad, really bad. He can already imagine he lecture from his mom, and... he doesn’t want to imagine the reaction from Aoko’s dad. Not if he wanted to sleep without nightmares.


	8. Akai and Rei: Karaoke, V1

The day started like any other, with Furuya Rei and Akai Shuichi sitting at the dinner table while they were eating breakfast. It was routine, and Rei liked routine. Nothing was going to spoil his mood this early in the morning, nothing at— “Won’t you go out for karaoke with me tonight?” 

Okay, Rei definitely hadn’t seen Akai’s suggestion coming, which was evident by the fact that he almost choked on the water he had been drinking. “I don’t sing,” he then responded flatly, going back to eating his breakfast. “Mm, I somehow doubt that,” came the reply from Akai, who had a way too confident smirk on his lips. “Tell you what… let’s make a small bet of sorts.” Akai’s words caused Rei to raise an eyebrow, putting down the toast he had been eating. “What sort of bet did you have in mind?” He asked, his eyebrow still drained. “A fight, of sorts. Your boxing against my jeet kun do. If you win, we won’t go to karaoke. If I win, however, we do. Deal?”

After a small moment of hesitation, with Rei arguing with himself over if this was a good idea, he sent Akai a wide grin. “Deal.”

When they were in front of the karaoke box, Rei desperately wished that he hadn’t accepted the bet. It was just his luck to get careless for just long enough that Akai could get the upper hand. It wasn’t as if he hated spending time with Akai, he just wasn’t a fan of karaoke in general. They quickly got a booth, when the next question arose. “Who’s going to sing first?” Akai asked, his eyebrow raised this time. They quickly decided that Akai would go first, followed by Rei, Although Rei was desperately hoping for a way out of it. It didn’t arrive, sadly, and after Akai had finished, with Rei having to admit that he did very well, it became Rei’s turn to sing.

“Don’t worry, I won’t laugh if it’s bad,” Akai said with another small smirk on his lips. “Watch you words, Akai,” came the curt reply from Rei as he got ready to sing. He quickly found a song, and without giving himself much time to think about it, he closed his eyes and started the song.

After the sign had finished, Rei finally opened his eyes, surprised to see the usually calm Akai with a surprised expression on his face. “I thought you said you didn’t sing?” He asked, the surprised expression not leaving him. “I said that I don’t sing, not that I can’t,” Rei replied with a smirk, getting down from the small platform. Just as he was going to ask Akai if they had to stay much longer, his saving grace came in the sudden sound of a gunshot and someone screaming. “Back to work, I guess.”


	9. Akai and Rei: Karaoke, V2

The day started like any other, with Rei and Akai sitting at the table while they were eating breakfast. It was routine, and Rei liked routine. Nothing was going to ruin his mood, nothing at— “Won’t you go out for karaoke with me tonight?” Rei definitely hadn’t seen Akai’s suggestion coming, evident by the fact that he almost choked on his water. “I don’t sing,” he then responded flatly, going back to his breakfast. “I somehow doubt that,” came the reply from Akai,a smirk on his lips. “Tell you what… let’s make it a bet.” Akai’s words made Rei raise an eyebrow, putting down his toast. “What sort of bet did you have in mind?” He asked, interested. “A fight. Boxing. If you win, no karaoke. If I win, Karaoke. Deal?” After a small pause, Rei sent Akai a wide grin. “Deal.” 

When they were in front of the karaoke box, Rei wished that he hadn’t accepted the bet. It was just his luck to get careless for just long enough that Akai could get the upper hand. It wasn’t as if he hated spending time with Akai, he just wasn’t a fan of karaoke in general. They quickly got a booth, looking at each other.. “Who’s going to sing first?” Akai asked, his eyebrow raised this time. They quickly decided that Akai would go first, followed by Rei, Although Rei was desperately hoping for a way out of it. It didn’t arrive, sadly, and after Akai had finished, with Rei having to admit that he did very well, it became Rei’s turn to sing. “Don’t worry, I won’t laugh if it’s bad,” Akai said with another small smirk on his lips. “Watch you words, Akai,” came the curt reply from Rei as he got ready to sing. He quickly found a song, and without giving himself much time to think about it, he closed his eyes and started the song. After the song had finished, Rei finally opened his eyes, surprised to see the usually calm Akai with a surprised expression on his face. “I thought you said you didn’t sing?” He asked, the surprised expression not leaving him. 

“I said that I don’t sing, not that I can’t.”


	10. Gin: Hungover

He's tired. He's so tired. Tired of everything and everyone, and just wants it all to disappear. Especially that harsh throbbing in his head, reminding him that downing that many shots was a fucking bad idea. It wasn't his fault, though. Or so he kept saying. It was all her fault. Damn his sister. Damn that sadistic bitch. Why did she have to challenge him to a bet, knowing that he couldn't refuse? He doesn't even remember what happened after his 6th show of tequila, and he's worried she'll rub some really embarrassing shit in his face when she woke up, like him singing, or God forbid, smiling. Gin practically shuddered at the thought. He didn't do smiles.


	11. Gin: At night

Gin had always been somewhat of a night owl. Even before he came to the organisation, before he had to kill in the creeping shadows, he had found that he worked best at night, that he thrived in it. It wouldn't be an unusual sight to see him on his balcony in the darkness, enjoying a smoke as he looked at the moon. Even now at around 3 am, he was sitting with his computer in his balcony, enjoying the night wind through his long silky smooth hair. It felt right, sitting and doing his work outside at night. At least it didn't rain.


	12. Vermouth, Ran, Conan: Last Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Halloween prompt for CJ.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this..._ _will she listen to me?_ _Can I actually save her?_ Those thoughts were currently running through the mind of star actress Chris Vineyard, although her current preferred name was the one of Vermouth. Still, even though she had her doubts about what she was about to do, deep inside she also knew that it was all for the sake of _her_ , and she also knew that it was something she needed to do, no matter how much she dreaded it. She just simply couldn't let her Angel die at the hands of the organisation. The mere thought of them made a sneer appear on her lips, making her thankful that she was currently alone in her apartment, sitting at the table in her luxuriously decorated apartment, with glass of wine sitting next to the documents in front of her.

Sure, she might have been one of the people higher up in their ranks, and favoured by the boss to boot, but that didn't mean that she had to _like_ it. In fact, that might have been part of the reason that she had always kept the secret of the NOC's that she had uncovered, in her quest to bring them down from the inside. A sigh escaped her as she let herself reminisce about her early days in the organisation, good as bad, until she shook her head to get back on track. In front of her were papers about the person she was going to pose as at the party she had heard that her Angel would be, as well as pictures of the aforementioned target, taken at different times to give her idea of her overall dress sense so that she could match it.

A tiny part of her mind did feel bad about doing this to her Angel, but an even bigger part of her mind knew that it was necessary to ensure that her Angel stayed safe and unharmed. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to kill her target or anything. Drugging her to ensure she wouldn't interfere was very tempting however, but killing? She might have been a part of a ruthless organisation, but in her opinion, killing someone should be reserved for those that truly deserved it, and Kisaki Eri did not. Well, at least not quite yet. There was always the chance that things could ever so quickly change, but Vermouth liked to live in the moment as much as she had the opportunity to do so.

She knew that it was a very risky operation, but for the one in a lifetime chance to save her beloved Angel's life... well, giving up her own life in return didn't seem too bad of a trade. Especially not if that meant finally being out of the clutches of the organisation, and away from _him._ She still couldn't really believe her luck, that she had happened to stumble upon some if the operatives that weren't all that careful with where they were talking, and consequently spilling the infinite that they believed that her Angel had seen something they shouldn't, and thus they wanted to get rid of her. And she couldn't et that happen. Never mind the fact that her silver bullet wouldn't forgive her if she didn't save her, she wouldn't be able to forgive _herself_.

Time was against her on it, since the party they were going to kill her Angel at were just three days away, and she had all sorts of planning that she needed to do. Fine tuning the disguise, learning how Kisaki Eri talked, walked, laughed and smiled, everything that would ensure her Angel's safety. She knew that her Angel wouldn't go near her if she saw her face, sure that her silver bullet had told her about Vermouth and the evils she had committed. So, she had to come up with a disguise. And so, the preparations into making a believable disguise, to make her able to turn into Kisaki Eri, if only for a few hours.

One of the bigger problems weren't actually the disguise, since finding a wig and making the ask weren't all that hard. Kisaki sported a simple hairstyle, and she knew that she had one she could put in a bun like her in the back if her closet. That, and she had even just recently bought contacts to match her eye color. No, the hardest part was definitely going to be hiw to avoid her silver bullet. Even in his shrunken form, he always did seem to have an uncanny ability to notice her, even when she was in a disguise. That said, there was a chance that this time, maybe just maybe, he would leave her alone. She knew that him and Angel were sweet fir each other, although obviously now when he was still stuck as little Conan Edogawa, so even someone so hellbent on justice against the organisation like himself would have to let her do her thing, if it meant saving the life of the girl he loved oh so very much. She would need a way to get in contact with him at the party, though. Disguising as a waiter first to hand him a message? No, she couldn't be sure that she would have either the time or place after to change into her Eri disguise. Even so, he needed to know. That way, even if she did lose her life, he would know to protect their Angel on his own.

The day of the party had already crept up upon her, and just in time as she had finished the last parts of the disguise. The real Kisaki Eri was currently sleeping soundly at home, with Vermouth having knocked her out for her own well being. It was true that she couldn't know if she woke up earlier than intended, but hopefully she would have enough time to warn her Angel about what was going to happen.

The room the party was held in was huge, and she realized that it would be hard to find her Angel in the crowd. Still though, she hadn't done all of this preparation just to give up due to an overcrowded ballroom. She had tried worse, after all, this was nothing.

_Oh shit_. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed a familiar face somewhere in the back, even if it was currently obstructed by sunglasses. _Kirsch_. He was an up and coming assassin, and unfortunately quite good. She knew that where Kirsch went, his partner Cider followed along, and she knew that dealing with both would be tricky. Now, as Vermouth the two _did_ respect her, but they didn't know about the plan. They would have no qualms about putting a bullet or a stab wound into the body of the seemingly interfering lady, if they deemed her a nuisance to their mission at hand.

_There_. She saw her. Her beloved angel. Her beloved angel, who were walking right towards Cider, who had taken to dance with some random man to maintain her cover. She needed to act _now_ if she were going to manage to save her.

"Ran!" She called out, thankful that she was closed enough that her Angel could hear her, and in turn causing her to walk towards her. "Mom! I was afraid you wouldn't make it! I think dad is here somewhere if she want to--" her Angel starting saying with that brightly lip up smile, but Vermouth lifted up a hand to stop her in her tracks, her voice low as she didn't want anything to hear her. "You need to leave, Angel. They want to kill you," she whispered, an uncharacteristic frantic expression on her face when she noticed that Kirsch had noticed her Angel, and was about to take his shot. So, she did what anyone would have done in her situation.

Damn, that kirsch really was a good shot. She could feel the bullet lodging deep in her left lung, causing her to sputter blood as she held her arms around her Angel, just thankful that she had managed to save her. All according to her plans and her wishes, the silver bullet had noticed who she was, but upon seeing her take the bullet for her beloved Angel and his beloved Ran, he seemed to point security in the way that Kirsch and Coder had run off to.

They had found an empty room to put her in, and had stripped her of the disguise, with her silver bullet even trying to stop the bleeding. "It's no use..." she then said weakly, knowing that the bullet was too deep, and that she had lost too much blood. "I'm just glad I... managed to... save you..." her raspy voice came as she looked up at her Angel, who was... crying? Why was she crying? Her and the organisation had done nothing but try to ruin the life of her, of the silver bullet, and of all their loved ones. She shouldn't cry for her. She hadn't done anything to deserve her Angel's tears.

"Take good... care of her... in my stead..." she then said looking at the silver bullet instead, as she felt the last of her strength fade away. She could tell that while he was stone faced, even he seemed to look somewhat sad at what had transpired that evening.

"... thank you, vermouth. I'll make sure it won't be in vain."

A last smile curled on her lips at that, and a single tear pouring down her face as she felt her breath slowly stop, until the great actress Chris vineyard, until _Vermouth_ , was no more.


	13. Conan and Sera: A batshit insane thought

"Conan-kun!"

The sudden exclamation of his name made Conan turn his head, down the road while he was walking home from school. The voice was unmistakable, and sure enough, Sera Masumi came dashing up to him, a huge grin on her face, her snaggletooth and all. But wait… there was something else… something different about her… wait… it couldn't be…

What he had seen caused Conan's eyes to widen, and he couldn't help but stare at Sera, or rather… the sudden addition to her body. "Sera-san… you have…" he started, finding himself too dumbfounded to continue the sentence.

"Yup! I have wings!" Sera then interjected, figuring that that's what he meant to say. The grin was still on her lips, and she turned around on her heels to give Conan a better view of her back, where she had two black wings poking out from slits she had made in her shirt. "I asked around, and it turns out that I apparently have bat DNA," she explained, her wings fluttering excitedly behind her. "I can't fly, but they look so cool!"

Conan still didn't know what to say, but he had to admit… she was right, the wings did indeed look cool. In fact, they almost made her look like some sort of demon. Now, that was a crazy thought… unless...


	14. Shinichi and Heiji: This Must be a Record, v2

Why was Kudo staring at him? Even more so, why was he staring at him with that look? what did that look even mean? Did he like his idea? They had to infiltrate the party somehow, right? And his idea was as good as any.  
"Hattori... I... I guess I have to congratulate you. "This must be some kind of record." Heiji had no idea what he meant, so he just furrowed his brows, watching as Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't mean that positively, did he?

"What'ya mean, Kudo? We hafta get into the party somehow, right? my idea's as good as any."

Heiji's response made Shinichi snort, trying hard to keep his composure. " _Good_? Hattori, are you seriously suggest we blend in as part of the tapestry?! How would you seriously think that that would ever work?!"


	15. Kansuke and Koumei: Taste of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This served as a small writing test for an upcoming fic, calld Flavor of Fate.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder... what would kissing Yamato-san taste like? The obvious answer would be chocolate, but something told him that he didn't eat as much chocolate. Might have been an occupational hazard, like himself not wanting to watch court dramas and groan at the inaccuracies portrayed. Then, maybe alcohol? During one of their chats, while he had bought some of his delicious chocolate, Yamato-san had mentioned liking a glass of red wine every now and then. Well, he supposed there were worse things to taste like. At the present time though, he could really only hope that he would ever get a chance to kiss him, to feel his lips against his, to learn what he tasted like...

(He later learned that his kisses tasted like his coffee and cigarettes, and he didn't mind one bit.)


	16. Gin: Blast From the Past

It had been several years since the last time he had seen her, maybe even bordering on a decade. She had decided to stay in Russia and involve herself with some group calling themselves Janus, while he moved to Japan, quickly rising in the ranks in the organisation. Even though they were both in the same line of business, their worlds hadn't crossed paths yet... until now, that is.

  
Standing next to her in the boss's office, he had to wonder how genetics had screwed him over. While she had the black hair of their Japanese dad, he had the long and silver hair of their Russian mother. He obviously didn't mention that, instead just focusing on listening to the boss describing how they would be teaming up with Janus for a while, and that they had sent her as a representative. Of course it had to be her. His little sister that he had never really gotten along with. They were way too... alike, in a way.

They both left the office when the boss had finished giving them the brief, with Gin being the one to break the silence. "Xenia..." he started, but he found that he couldn't finish the sentence. "You've grown," he then settled on, since it was true; she was definitely more grown up than the last time he saw her. He couldn't help but wonder if he had grown as well.

"Of course I have, Konstantin," she said, reminding gin that he needed to brush up on his Russian, since he hardly used it, and Xenia was still learning Japanese. "Sorry, I guess you go by Gin now."


End file.
